


Anything For Ian

by LittleMissTrouble



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Job, Debt, Gas Station/Garage, Infidelity, M/M, Road Trip, Shitty Car, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is getting treatment. Mickey, Mandy, Lip and Fiona are on a road trip to see him. The car breaks down and Mickey will do Anything to get to Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For Ian

This was turning out to be a terrible trip!

Fiona, Lip, Mandy and Mickey had taken Iggy's car to travel and see Ian. His therapist had gotten him into a 3-month intensive program that was state sponsored. Ian had to stay at a clinic with minimal outside contact. The program would focus on the clinical and emotional care for his bipolar. Completing this program would guarantee paid medication for a year and then at least 75% paid after that. Now that Ian finally agreed he needed the medication to function he wanted to help anyway he could financially. When his therapist mentioned the program to Ian he jumped at it. 

Fiona, Mickey and Lip made plans to visit Ian. Mandy had decided she wanted to come along the last minute. When her and Lip saw each other it was obviously uncomfortable but both of them really wanted to see Ian. 

Now they were stuck at this shit hole gas station/garage waiting to find out if the car they borrowed from Iggy could get them to Ian. It had stalled on the road but lucky for them they were spotted by an elderly couple and ended up getting towed. 

None of them were great planners and couldn't imagine having to sleep in the car in the middle of fucking nowhere. Mandy kept bringing up that old movie The Hills Have Eyes and it freaked Mickey out. Not that he'd ever admit it, besides Fiona and Lip looked like they were ready to piss in their pants when Mandy was talking. He had to keep face with them.

Lip pulled out a cigarette and sat on an old bench outside the garage. "Why did we take Iggy's car again?"

Mickey and Mandy looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Because you couldn't get your old girlfriends husbands car for the trip, remember!"

Mickey laughed at his sister busting Lip's balls. "Yeah, I thought running with the rich had perks."

Lip took a drag from his cigarette, "They are not rich and they had some family shit they had to go to. I thought Iggy said the car was in good shape."

"Good shape to Iggy is the cars moving, until it aint."

Mandy walked behind Lip and snatched his cigarette box from his pocket. She lit one for herself and then passed one over to Mickey. Fiona stood nervously staring in the window.

"We can only see Ian this weekend. You have finals coming up and I can't just take off from work whenever I want. Who the hell knows what Debbie is up to right now! We need to get this car fixed and how the hell are we gonna pay for it."

"Fi, calm down. Let's find out what we're dealing with first before you lose it."

“Why don’t we go flirt with the manager. It could help us out before we get that bill. Plus look at him, he’s hot.” Mandy and Fiona looked over at the manager talking to one of the mechanics. 

Fiona smiled and adjusted her hair, “Good idea, we’ll be back.”

The girls walk away leaving Lip and Mickey alone. Oddly enough they fall into an easy conversation not quite friendly but comfortable in a strange way. Mickey thought to himself if Lip didn't come off as such a snobby asshole sometimes they could actually be friends...maybe.

The girls come back after a while whispering to each other. 

Lip sees them first, "So what's the damage?"

Fiona glances at Mandy, "He gave us a rate and it's not good. It's like $450.00 to get the car running."

Mickey threw his head back and Lip's mouth dropped open, "That car is barely worth $450.00. So the flirting didn't work then?"

Mickey's eyes went back to the girls hoping to hear something good. 

"Well at first he didn't seem too interested but something must have changed his mind. I told him we didn't have that kind of money and he said maybe something could be arranged."

Lip looks over their heads towards the manager’s office. "Which one of you does he want to bang?"

Fiona rolled her eyes, "You don't know that's what he wants!"

Mickey stands near Mandy, "Yeah man, he might just want head or a hand job." Mandy laughs and quirks her eyes at Fiona.

"Like you'd say no! You were drooling all over him just like I was. I'm no whore but come on. If he wants it, he can get it."

Fiona stares at Mandy and then shrugs. "I’m no whore either but I’m not opposed to the idea. I mean we are kinda desperate right now." She looks wide eyed at them. 

Lip throws his arm around her shoulder, "Of course, we know you'd do anything for Ian, right guys."

Mickey and Mandy smirk at each other and half-heartedly answer, "Yeah, Yeah, Sure." 

The manager starts to walk over carrying a clip board. He's taller than Lip and Mickey, about an inch or two taller than Ian. He walks over with a bit of a swagger. He has dirty blonde hair which is cropped closely on the sides and smiles at them all when he comes over. He's wearing a blue jumpsuit with the sleeves rolled up leaving a nice view of his strong forearms. Mickey eyes scan over him quickly thinking the guy is pretty good looking. At least the girls don't have to bag a bald, sweaty troll to get the car fixed.

Mandy smiles, "Hi, so what kind of arrangement do you have in mind....for reimbursement? Mandy places her hand on his arm and leans forward suggestively.

Fiona can't help but feel a bit competitive and steps to his other side. She looks at the name patch sewn across his impressive chest. "Nathan, we're open to suggestions. What do you think is fair?" She smiles brightly, Mandy cutting her eyes in Fiona's direction.

Nathan looks around at the group. "Well I have to say I wouldn't mind knowing what the sexiest pair of lips I've ever seen feel like." 

Nathan smiles at the girls as he says this but turns his face to stare directly at Mickey. The girls are staring up at Nathan when they realize he's not talking about them. Fiona looks part relieved/part insulted. Mandy pulls her hand away from Nathan's arm looking part annoyed/part amused. Lip looks from Nathan to Mickey who isn't even paying attention until they all go quiet. 

Mickey looks up, "Huh....What?"

Nathan’s expression changes to uncertainty. “You are...gay, right?” Nathan’s gaze moves from Mickey’s lips to his eyes questioning.

“Yeah, I am. Can we negotiate?”

Nathan looks surprised and smiles, “What, can I get a fuck too?” His eyes widen thinking Mickey might be willing to do more than he thought.

Mickey rolls his eyes, “That’s not what I meant. I have a boyfriend.”

Nathan finally comprehending, “Okay, I’m feeling generous. I don’t want you to feel like a cheater so I’ll settle for head.”

Mickey went to open his mouth when Nathan cuts him off. “This is not something I do but I’m making an exception for you, hard not to with those amazing eyes. It’s not such a bad deal I think. I’m going to wait back in my office.” Nathan starts to walk away and stops for a moment “Just so you know I’ve never just cum from head before.”

Nathan walks to his office closing the door behind him. Everyone starts laughing when the door closes except for Mickey. 

“Yeah, laugh it up. A minute ago you two were ready to kill each other over him.”

Fiona shakes her head, “No, I just miss Ian and I know he’d want to see us. You’re going to do it right?” 

Mickey crosses his arms, “You want me to cheat on your brother?” A smile runs across his face. If he has to do this he should at least torture everyone a little first.

“The girls would have done it. We don’t have the money to pay and don’t have the time to get it. Besides it’s not like you haven’t done it before.”

Mandy sucks her teeth, “Just take one for the team, you ass! I must love Ian more than you do.

She mutters under her breath, “We have the same eyes…”

“Jesus Bitch, get over it.” Mickey didn’t have time to deal with Mandy’s bruised ego. It’s not like she had to suck a dick to pay off a debt… today anyway. Mickey laughed under his breath while they stared at him.

“Calm down, I’m going and by the way nobody loves Ian more than me!” Mickey walks to the office disappearing behind the closed door.

Mandy looks at Fiona and Lip, “It’s just I thought I saw this hungry look in his eyes when we talked towards the end.” 

Lip laughs, “He must have been looking over your head at your brother’s ass”. Mandy grabs Lip and starts punching his arm. Lip pulls away and runs while Mandy chases after him. Fiona starts laughing and finds an empty chair while they wait.

********

Mickey finds Nathan sitting at his desk on the phone. Nathan looks up at him with a huge smile and gestures for him to sit down on the small sofa sitting against the wall. The room is pretty big. There’s a small fridge and a portable three drawer chest on one side of the office making the room look lived in. The other half where Nathan is sitting looks all business with his desk, metal file cabinets and fax machine. Nathan politely cuts his conversation short promising he’ll call them back soon.

“So…you’re here. Good.” Nathan smiled and walked over to the couch.

Mickey stood up looking at Nathan, his eyebrows shooting up suspiciously. “We have a deal here. I do my part and you do yours. No half-assed job on the car. I don’t want it breaking down again.”

Nathan stepped closer closing the gap of space between them. “I’m a man of my word and we don’t do half-assed jobs here. I’ll get them working on the car now.”

Nathan sticks his head out of the office motioning one of his mechanics. “Start on their car and give them the premium. It’s paid for.”

He closes the door and turns back to Mickey who nods his head in acceptance. Nathan unzips his blue coveralls until it reaches his waist. He walks over towards the middle of the sofa and turns facing Mickey. He pulls down the coveralls and boxers down in long swoop making them puddle at his feet and sits down. 

Mickey keeps his face neutral but it had been quite some time since he’d been alone with another man’s junk hanging out and it not be Ian’s. There was no denying that Nathan was good looking and well equipped but he wasn’t Ian.

Nathan thought he saw light trepidation in Mickey’s eyes. 

“You really are beautiful.”

“You don’t got to stroke my ego, this is a sure thing.” Mickey knew Nathan meant to put him at ease and it actually helped thin out the tension he’d felt. 

Mickey grabbed a pillow from the sofa and dropped it on the ground in front of Nathan’s feet. Nathan spread his legs open and slouched scooting his legs forward. 

Mickey bent down placing his knees on the pillow. He used one hand to wrap around Nathan’s erection and the other on Nathan’s knee for support. He leaned forward placing his lips around the head and pushed forward until it was completely covered by his mouth.

Mickey remembered the first time he’d done this to Ian. They had been fooling around for a few weeks. Ian had come over to hang out with Mandy as usual. Ian had slipped into his room under the assumption he was going to use the bathroom. You had to pass through Mickey’s bedroom to get to this bathroom which normally annoyed the shit out of Mickey but not when Ian was around. 

Mickey had already decided he was going to go down on Ian that morning. Ian already had given Mickey a few blow jobs and although they’d had sex a bunch of times Ian never seemed to expect Mickey to go down on him in return. He figured Ian was probably afraid Mickey would tell him to fuck off or punch him in the face. 

When Ian walked into the bedroom Mickey grabbed him from the door pushing him to sit on the bed. Ian looked a bit confused but still had that giant grin on his face. Mickey didn’t give Ian any time to think. He pulled Ian’s pants down, dropped to his knees in front of him and went at it. Mickey could hear Ian’s muffled groans. Ian had one hand over his mouth and the other tightly squeezing Mickey’s shoulder. 

The day before Ian left was the last time Mickey had given Ian oral. God he missed him. It wasn’t the sex really because that had slowed down when Ian had started experimenting with medications. It was the waking up in bed together, eating meals together and just hearing Ian’s voice during the day. It was all the cheesy shit Mickey never thought he’d appreciate until he had it.

Mickey snapped out of his thoughts when he heard labored breaths and felt a hand snaking around his neck. He’d been unconsciously licking, sucking and working Nathan’s erection with his hands and mouth while thinking about Ian. 

Mickey moved Nathan’s hand from the back of his neck to the sofa without stopping. The faster this was over with the faster Mickey could get on the road. This thought spurred Mickey on to start moving faster, more aggressively. Mickey looked up through his lashes at Nathan who was staring down at him with an intense gaze. 

Mickey broke eye contact looking at Nathan’s fingers tightly clenching the edge of the sofa. He could hear Nathan trying to keep his panting and grunting under control. Suddenly Nathan starts to move thrusting himself into Mickey. Mickey doesn’t have enough time to grab him and hold him down when he hears a strangled moan escape Nathan’s lips. Mickey feels Nathan release into his mouth and waits a moment before he pulls away.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t expect that to happen.” Nathan stares at him sheepishly and with a bit of awe that makes Mickey slightly uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry about it.” Mickey wipes his hand across his mouth and walks over to the mini fridge pulling out a beer. He tosses one onto the sofa. Mickey cracks it open and takes several gulps before letting out a refreshing belch.

Nathan had grabbed some napkins to clean himself and was now pulling up his pants letting out a startling laugh. “What the hell! I’ve never cum that way, not just from head.”

Mickey looks over at Nathan who looks happy but also like he’s trying to figure something out. 

“They didn’t know what they were doing. I’ll leave you to it then.” 

Nathan took a calming breath and let out another small laugh as Mickey left the office.

As soon as Lip sees Mickey stroll out of Nathan’s office he starts clapping and Fiona and Mandy join in. Mickey can’t help roll his eyes and gives them the finger hoping they don’t notice the blush he feels across his cheeks.

“Alright, calm the fuck down.”

Mandy throws her arm around his shoulder, “So you’re done or better question. Is he done?” 

Mickey smirks at her, “Of Course.” 

Mandy and Fiona laugh so hard Mandy let’s go of Mickey so she can hold her chest with her hands. She takes a deep breath trying to calm her laughter down.

Lip stares at Mickey, “So he’s still in his office then. Guess he needs time to get his head together.” 

“Seriously, your jokes are worse than your brothers.” 

“They’re not done with the car yet and I think Mickey deserves a meal. Let’s go eat in that little diner.” Fiona points across from the Gas Station. 

Nathan comes out of the office and walks towards the garage area. 

Mickey turns, “Hey, we’ll be back.” Nathan smiles and gives a wave.

Lip points his finger at Mickey, “I’m watching you.” The girls nod in agreement.

Mickey can’t help but laugh, “Fuck you all.”

*******

After filling up at the diner, they come back to find the car ready. The car is in much better condition than when they showed up at the garage. The car looks cleaner and the dents that were in the hood of the car are no longer there. 

They happily climb into the car. The radio that was missing its dials has been replaced with another one. Fiona turns the key to see if the car is running. The faulty part has been replaced and the car’s engine starts.

Nathan approaches the car window where Mickey is sitting. “Are you happy with the car?” 

“Yeah, you’re guys did a good job. Thanks for the radio too.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s refurbished but it works pretty good. I got something else for you, for your trip.”

Mickey’s eyebrows shoot up as Nathan passes him a box through the window and a six pack of beer.

“It’s just some sandwiches, snacks and a carton of cigarettes to go with the beer. My card’s in there too. If you and your boyfriend break up or you’re ever in the area give me a call.”

Mickey bites his Lip not knowing what to say. Nathan smiles and walks away from the car.

Fiona starts the car and pulls into the road.

Lip leans forward in his seat, “You must be doing something right.”

“Yeah, ask your brother.”

“I’d rather not.” Lip scrunches his face and reaches for the box. Mickey slaps his hand away.

“Hey, this is for me. I did all the work, you didn’t do shit and you were making fun of me!”

Lip smiles, “Oh Come on. You know you’re gonna tell Ian what happened. You can’t help yourself. I’ll put a good word in when you tell him. I’ll really play up how you sacrificed yourself for all of us and hated it.”

Mickey thought for a second. He knew Lip was right. He had promised himself he would be honest with Ian and he knew Ian would understand. It couldn’t hurt having Lip talk him up like he saved the day.

“Fine”, he passed Lip a pack of twizzlers and a soda. 

Lip popped his drink open, “I love twizzlers.” 

Mickey looked at Fiona, “You let Ian know too, alright.” Fiona nodded and kept driving. Mickey turned to Mandy who nodded and dug her hand into the box grabbing some treats.

She bit into a piece of beef jerky. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell Ian you’re our hero! Good little cocksucker.”

Mickey laid his head by the window, “the best.”


End file.
